


Sunflower

by Baeruto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute Kids, Developing Friendships, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, M/M, Precious Gon Freecss, SO MUCH FLUFF like fr, Soft Gon Freecss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeruto/pseuds/Baeruto
Summary: Gon makes Killua a sunflower crown and won't tell him why.(aka so much fluff you'll get diabetes - you have been warned)
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 242





	Sunflower

Being Killua’s friend was exhausting.

“What’s your favorite flower?” Gon asks simply, a smile adorning his cheeks.

“I don’t know – not really a flower guy.”

_Not really a flower guy?_

_Not – how can he not really be a flower guy?_

“Okay – name one type of flower,” Gon decides to ask instead, “any flower, it doesn’t matter.” He uses his gentle voice. Patience is key – patience is always key – that is what Aunt Mito told him.

Killua struggles. He doesn’t admit it – no, he would never – but he _struggles._ To name a type of flower, that is – and he very rarely struggled to do anything in his life. Gon knows this. Killua is the talented one. The cool one that always has his head on right, it has always been something to admire about him. Now, however, he struggles to name a flower. Any flower. And Gon isn’t sure if he wants to scream, or cry.

“I um – I don’t know, um… a sun…” the albino boy pauses, unsure, but Gon encourages him with a bright smile and nod, “a sunflower.”

_Sunflowers_

Gon can work with this.

“ _Yes –_ yeah! Sunflowers are beautiful!” he cheers a bit aggressively, earning an odd look from Killua.

“Yeah, I guess they’re nice – why the flower talk, anyway?”

“Why not?” the islander retorts brightly because – well, because he wants to share this day with Killua. This very special day. Killua probably hasn’t even realized it yet – he never does.

“You wanna hear a sunflower fact?”

“I have a feeling you’re gonna tell me anyway, so yeah.” Killua sighs, staring back with a small smile of his own.

Gon sits up, eyes drifting towards the clouded sky, “sunflowers follow the sun – they stare right at it,” he chuckles, “isn’t that sweet?”

_They follow the sun_

Gon can hear Killua shift beside him, but continues staring at the sky, “They watch it… and when the sun goes down, they stare east – waiting for it to rise again,”

“Sounds sad.”

Gon swings his head to face Killua, almost getting whiplash – his eyes widen. Killua is staring right at him. He can’t explain what it is, but his eyes have a very gentle emotion in them, tender like a flower, “Sad?”

Realization hits, and Killua sputters, “w – well I mean,” he turns away, “waiting for the sun… to return – that seems sad.”

_Waiting for the sun to return, that seems sad_

“No – not really,” Gon protested, “because the sun always returns, it never leaves.”

It sounds childish. Whispering and wondering about the sun and sunflowers – about how sad or happy these flowers must be – but it makes him happy. To talk with Killua about such simple things. Not about danger, or fear, or anything scary – like their future. _Just about beautiful, lovely, sunflowers._ Nothing brings him more joy.

_If he’s lucky, Killua shares that feeling with him._

“Hey Killua – will you wait for me if I leave?”

_Waiting for the sun to return_

_It seems sad._

“Where would you go?” the young Zoldyck feels his voice raise a bit but denies himself the reality of _why._ It doesn’t matter why – or when the thought of Gon leaving started to cause him so much anxiety, like a tickle behind his neck that starts to feel like a push against his back – begging him to move forward.

Gon gives him a funny look – like Killua is the silly one asking weird questions, and not him, “I wanna go get something, but it’ll only take me a moment, so will you wait?”

_Ah, he means he’s leaving right now for something_

“Fine – but don’t keep me waiting forever. My butt hurts from sitting on the grass for so long.”

So he waits, and he waits – and after twenty minutes, he feels abandoned. Maybe Gon left. Maybe this was his way of leaving for good – forever, even. It feels wrong, thinking these things when Gon has been nothing but good to him – but it’s a habit he’s learning to kill. Slowly but surely. _Maybe the word kill is bad phrasing,_ he frowns.

When he hears feet running nearby, Killua turns to see Gon holding out a vibrant sunflower crown – the petals are large strokes of sunlight, and he isn’t sure how to react. He isn’t even given enough time to react because Gon hops right beside him, his little legs sitting crisscross, and places the crown on top of Killua’s silver head. He beams, cheeks painted pink, and eyes glowing with pride. “It looks so pretty on you, Killua!”

That was one way to make the young Zoldyck stutter into a mess.

“Don’t say something so embarrassing out loud!” he exclaims, very gently pushing Gon aside. Something in his chest swells up and makes it difficult to breath, or even think. Warm and tight, like a rope around his heart, and he isn’t sure if he enjoys or hates the feeling.

Gon doesn’t seem to notice, or mind, his friend’s obvious embarrassment, simply laughing as he lays back on the grassy field. His form is surrounded by soft grass and the occasional flower, “Sorry, Killua. I wanted to celebrate today.” Honey eyes studied the sky, and a tender smile spread on his face.

“What’s there to celebrate today? It isn’t your birthday- and I’m pretty sure it isn’t mine either,” not that Killua cared much for celebrating his birthday, but he was certain Gon was, “and there aren’t holidays to celebrate either.”

Gon peaked a glance towards Killua, eyes slightly widened.

“You really don’t remember?”

It wasn’t an accusation- not even a real question. Gon was speaking more to himself than Killua. He found it genuinely surprising his friend had no clue what they could be celebrating. Apparently Killua took his tone offensively, because the albino boy frowned heavily, shoving Gon’s leg with his own.

“No I don’t, now what the hell is it?” He wasn’t accustomed to being the odd one out, things were usually the other way around. Gon was clueless about most things, and Killua was the fountain of ever-knowledge, always supplying Gon with the answers he needed. It was a dynamic he grew rather accustomed to. Gon knew that and decided to tease him a little while more.

“Oh wow – you really don’t remember… I can’t believe it,” Gon pouted, looking away with a false sigh, “I made you a gift, and you can’t even guess what day it is?”

Killua flinched, “Hey- stop being like that and tell me already,” he grumbled, already fed up with being the dumb one, “don’t be lame and say it already!”

Gon holds down a laugh, “b-but you don’t remember, maybe it isn’t very important to you anyway,” he exaggerates, throwing his hands onto his face, “why even mention it now-“

“Okay, stop it!” Killua throws himself at Gon, his hands already wiggling for a tickle attack. If Gon refuses to answer him seriously, Killua refuses to feel guilty. He knows when his friend is messing with him, and enough is enough. Gon finally gives in and laughs aloud, eyes crinkled with joy and pain.

“O-Okay Killua, s-stop! I’ll tell you, please stop!” his eyes are watery when Killua accepts his surrender, and Gon wipes at them with a grin.

“Today is the day we first met.”

The reply isn’t something the young Zoldyck was expecting. Not really. Gon was terrible with dates. He was terrible with numbers, so dates flew past him easily. To imagine his friend – the one that hardly ever knows what day of the week it is – kept track of the day they met. To think he remembers it with enough fondness to make a celebration of it. To think Killua, who holds their friendship in such a high regard, allowed this day to be forgotten. It brings so much joy in Killua’s heart. He doesn’t say a word for a while, and Gon doesn’t push him.

When he does finally find the courage to speak, his voice is much softer than before, “You remembered?” The question is so simple, so obvious, but he needs to be reassured. His hands reach up to awkwardly play with the petals around his head, and he avoids any eye contact.

“Yeah I did! I wanted to surprise you – you know – because I can’t even remember my own birthday, so I wrote it down in my journal – everyday. I wrote it down once in my journal, until finally it was today, and now you look so shocked and it was totally worth it!” Gon rambles on, laughing at the end when Killua’s complexion only becomes brighter with each word.

“You wrote it down every day-“

“Yup! So that means today is the day you impressed me with your amazing skateboard trick, remember? When you jumped off and caught it- and you didn’t even trip or anything! We introduced ourselves, and then we raced to the end of that tunnel, I beat you-“

“No, I’m pretty sure it was a tie,”

“Hmm… no I think I beat you, but okay!” Gon laughs, 

Killua wants to be annoyed, but he isn’t. Not really. Not when Gon is being so open and giddy about the day they met. The day Killua was bored and approached him simply and purely because they were the same age. The day Gon altered his life completely with a single smile.

“I just want to say thank you, Killua, because meeting you was the best thing that could ever happen to me!” the islander beams, eyes bright and honest. There isn’t an ounce of hesitation in his words.

Killua stays silent, his eyes wide with awe. He can feel his eyes water, but quickly rubs at them, a small smile on his lips. “Stupid, don’t be so mushy,” he finally looks up at Gon with a goofy grin of his own, “you make it sound like that isn’t obvious already!” he laughs, jumping on Gon again and both boys shake with laughter as they roll around the field together, no one but themselves and the sun above.

_I should be the one thanking you_

_You bring the light in my life, and push out the shadows_

_Maybe following the sun isn’t so sad after all._

_For now, I will stay your sunflower._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I have writers block for my main HxH fic, so this kind of warmed me up and also made me really happy, so I had to share it with others. Nothing like some wholesome fluff with no angst or plot. Just two sweet boys being happy. Comments and kuddos are appreciated!


End file.
